Apito (Web Novel)
Summary Apito is former Guardian of the 79th floor of Rimuru's labyrinth and the current Guardian of 80th floor. She is among the strongest Guardians in the labyrinth. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Apito Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Bees, Insect Model Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Animal Manipulation, Flight | Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Shapeshifting, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Intangibility, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion, also the wasps she controls move at hypersonic speeds) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration her thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things she normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Queen's Reverence': A skill which surpassed the power of a Unique Skill and became a pseudo-Ultimate Skill, just the likes of Chloe's Absolute Defence. *'Anaphylactic Shock': An ability which has the effect of Instant Death. Even if the Instant Death doesn't activate, the Sharp Pain effect will, which deals damage to her targets souls. It also robs her opponents of their resistance to attacks to their souls. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination: The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. Key: Pre-Demon Lord | Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Insect Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Insects Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users